In the procedure of exactly reproducing AMOLED, it requires to detect a surface height difference and an internal deformation resistant capability of a substrate being deposited with an organic film, so that packaging pressures are set at different positions according to detected results in the packaging procedure, which effectively improves packaging efficiency and packaging quality, and it has a great help to improve display effect.